fruits de la passion
by laloune
Summary: l'amour semble se dévelloper dans l'enceinte du collège, surtout entre les deux camps les plus détestés...
1. chapitre 1

Hermione mit un jean bleu simple et un haut large qui cachait ses formes et transporta sa valise au rez de chaussée. Elle avait fêté ses dix-sept ans cette année et s'apprêtait à entrer en 6ème année à poudlard. Mais pour l'instant, elle devait aller passer ses vacances avec Viktor Krum, puis aller rejoindre Harry au terrier. Quand elle avait annoncé ça aux autres, ron avait piqué une crise incroyable et refusait de lui parler. Elle haussa les épaules et retint ses cheveux avec une barrette. Elle monta dans l'avion qui devait l'emmener en bulgarie.

Une fois arrivée et installée, elle leur écrit une lettre.

_Cher harry,_

Je suis bien arrivée en Bulgarie, et avec Viktor, on compte aller à la plage dans le week end. Embrasse tout le monde pour moi là bas et dis à ron qu'il n'a aucune raison de se mettre en colère, c'est stupide. J'ai le droit d'aller voir mon petit ami, non ? Je viendrai vers fin juillet.

_Baisers, hermione._

Elle le donna au hibou de Viktor et descendit au salon pour le retrouver, avachi, en train de jouer au quidditch miniature. Il était étonnamment beau, musclé à souhait et recherché par toutes les filles, mais il demeurait ''amoureuuuuux'' d'hermione, elle, la miss je-sais-tout, la fille banale. Elle tomba dans ses bras et commença à parler avec lui de tout et de rien. Au bout d'une heure de discussion, pensant être le bon moment, il lui demanda.

-Hermionneuuu, est ce que tu veux m'épouser ?

Elle sursauta et sourit.

-Non, Viktor, je ne peux pas t'épouser, parce que je suis trop jeune et trop indépendante pour. Mais laisse moi un an pour y réfléchir.

Bizarrement, il ne lui faisait plus autant d'effet qu'avant. Elle aimait toujours qu'il la touche, qu'il l'embrasseâ mais sans plus. Il avait bien essayé de coucher avec elle, mais elle l'avait repoussé avec tant de rage qu'il avait peur de tout gâcher en réessayant.

Le mois passa vite, Viktor fut tellement triste de la quitter qu'il ne voulut pas la lâcher avant qu'elle soit bien installée dans son siège de l'avion pour Londres.

-hermioneuuu, dis-moi, tu m'aimeuuu ? Demanda t'il en se mettant à sa hauteur.

-bien sûr !

-Alors, tu réfléchiras à ma proposition ?

-Oui, je te le promets. Quand j'arrive au terrier je t'écris.

Il hocha la tête et l'embrassa, puis descendit de l'avion.

A la minute où elle arriva devant le terrier en magicobus, elle sut qu'il se passait quelque chose de bizarre. Tout le monde était dans la cuisine, en train de l'attendre, sauf ron. Elle demanda discrètement à ginny qui lui indiqua le jardin arrière des yeux.

-Il était dans une rage folle tout ce mois, murmura t'elle, et maman lui a ordonné d'aller dégnomer le jardin pour le calmer. Harry l'accompagne.

Hermione hocha la tête et s'excusa auprès de Molly et Arthur weasley et sortit par la porte arrière.

-Ron ? Ron ! Où es tu ?

-Pourquoi, tu me cherches ?

Sa voix la fit frissonner. Elle avait mué pendant toute l'année, mais ce n'était que maintenant qu'elle l'avait remarqué. Elle se retourna et eut du mal à croire que c'était Ron qui se tenait devant elle. Il avait eu une poussée de croissance énorme en deux ans et il atteignait maintenant le mètre 85. ses cheveux lui tombaient dans le visage et laissaient apparaître des yeux bleu vert magnifiques. Il était torse nu, et elle pouvait voir ses abdos se contracter quand il respirait et la sueur qui le recouvrait.

Elle secoua la tête pour faire passer son trouble, mais celui ci ne passa pas inaperçu à Ron.

-Je voulais savoir pourquoi tuâ déteste tant Viktor.

-Tu voudrais savoir ? Eh bien, demande autour de toi, tu sauras ! C'est pas à moi de le faire.

-notre relation te gêne tant que ça ?

-Oh non, pas du tout, ton nom affiché dans les journaux ainsi que tes photos avec notre très cher Vicky en train de se bécoter ne m'intéressent que très peu !

-harry n'y voit aucun inconvénient !

-JE NE SUIS PAS HARRY ! QUAND EST CE QUE VOUS COMPRENDREZ CA ? Hurla t'il, plus rouge que ses cheveux.

Des larmes apparurent dans ses yeux chocolat et elle hurla à son tour :

-NE ME CRIE PAS DESSUS !! Je sais très bien que tu n'es pas harry ! Je ne te compare pas à luiâtu n'es pas pareilâtu es toiâRon.

Ce dernier mot lui fit l'effet d'une décharge électrique et il la prit dans ses bras pour la consoler, ignorant ses gestes pour se dégager.

-Je suis désolé

-Moi aussi. Je suis désolée, Ron.

-Hermione, courrier ! Cria ginny de la cuisine.

-déjà ? fit elle en se dégageant des bras de ron. Je suis arrivée il ya à peine une heure, même pas !

-elle est de Viktor, je crois.

Ron s'assombrit, lâcha définitivement hermione et prit son tee shirt dans une allée de rosiers avant d'entrer à la cuisine en poussant sa sœur.

-où est harry ?

-Sous la douche.

Il regarda ginny qui rougissait à vue d'œil.

-comment tu sais ça, toi ?

-qu'est ce que tu insinues ? Il me l'a dit pour que tu ailles l'y trouver, il a dit qu'il voulait te parler.

Il ferma la porte avec grand fracas et monta. Fred et George étaient en train de préparer leur nouvelle farce sur la table de la cuisine pendant que Arthur weasley aidait sa femme à faire le dîner. Hermione prit la lettre et monta chercher les cadeaux qu 'elle avait acheté pour la famille. Elle préféra d'abord ouvrir la lettre.

_Chère hermione,_

_Si tu reçois cette lettre, c'est qu'il est top tard. Je veux d'abord te dire que c'est toi que j'aime et personne d'autre. A tout jamais, ce sera toi. Je viens de passer le plus merveilleux des étés et je te regarde, là, bronzer sur la plage. Tu m'as demandé ce que je faisais, je t'ai dit rien. Je t'écrivais cette lettre. J'ai tout de suite deviné que tu m'aimais, mais pas comme je voulais. Tu aimes ceâHarry, j'en suis sûr. Ne dis pas le contraire, j'ai vu que tu lui écrivais tout le temps !_

(la lettre devenait un peu beuglante, là)

Je viens d'accepter la proposition de tu-sais-qui et je serai marqué déjà au moment où tu liras cette lettre. Je ne l'aurais pas fait si tu avais accepté de m'épouser. Je serai inoffensif, mais il n'en demeure moins que je serai un mangemort. Je ne te ferai jamais de mal, hermione chérie. Je t'aime, ma princesse anglaise.

Elle se décomposait au fur et à mesure qu'elle lisait la lettre et hurla quand elle la termina. Ron, Harry et Ginny entrèrent en trombe dans la chambre.

-Mione, y a un problème ? Demanda ginny.

-ilâfaut que je trouve un téléphone, vite ! Paniqua t'elle.

-Viens, papa en a installé un au salon, c'est sa dernière trouvaille.

Elle se leva avec la lettre au creux de sa main et descendit plus vite que la lumière pour s'accrocher au téléphone. Elle composa rapidement le numéro de viktor et tomba sur le répondeur.

-Viktor, décroche ce téléphone. Je sais que tu es là. S'il te plaît, dis-moi que c'est une blague !

Une autre personne décrocha et elle reconnut sa voix.

-Alors, sang de bourbe, comment ça va ?

-Malefoy, passe-moi Viktor immédiatement ! Fit-elle.

-Ah, la technologie, c'est bien ! Aurait-on pu imaginer une telle chose venant des moldus ? Tu disais, granger ? Viktor n'est pas disponible pour le moment, il est en train de sauter millicent bustrode !

-enculé, tu vas me le passer tout de suite ou je te transforme en furet que tu es !!

-bien, bien, ne te fâche pas, attends une seconde ! Rigola t'il en allant taper à la porte de la chambre de viktor, le téléphone à la main. Hermione put entendre distinctement les gémissements de la fille.

-Oh, vickyâ oui!!!!!!!! C'est bon ! Oui, plus vite, plusâ aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh !!!!!

Elle entendit aussi son râle de plaisir avant qu'il ne vienne ouvrir la porte. Sous le choc, elle laissa tomber la lettre que Ron ramassa pour y jeter un coup d'œil.

-Eh, Vic, c'est la miss je sais tout qui veut te parler. Quoi, elle ne savait que t'étais de notre côté ?

-Merdeuuuuu !allô ? Hermioneuuu ? tu es là ? je te jureuuu, c'est pas ce queuuu tu crois !

-Je ne crois plus rien, viktor, sauf une chose : c'est terminé entre nous et tu es mon ennemi. Je ne me gênerai pas pour te casser la figure la prochaine fois que je te verrai. Et mets toi ton tatouage là où je pense !

elle raccrocha violemment et mit sa tête entre ses mains pendant une minute, puis rappela.

-Oh, et encore, un détail : je ne suis pas amoureuse de Harry, tripleuuu con !

son accent fit rire les autres et elle se leva avec un air satisfait. Elle se rembrunit un instant, fit signe aux autres d'attendre une minute et remonta prendre une boîte à chaussure. Elle vida le contenu devant la cheminée et brûla une à une les lettres de Viktor Krum.

-tu veux dire que c'est terminé ? murmura Ginny.

-oui, bel et bien !

-alorsâ si ce n'est pas harry, qui c'est ? s'enquit elle timidement.

-je ne peux rien te dire pour l'instant.

Les garçons les laissèrent seules, et après le dîner, elles allèrent éplucher des magazines sorciers pour connaître la mode.

-Dis, hermione, et si on se relookait complètement ?

-tu veux direâ la totale ? je n'en suis pas encore capable.

-demain on va au chemin de traverse faire du shopping entre filles. Alors ?

-humâon verra !

dites moi keske vous en pensezâet je mettrai le nouveau chapitre. Biz !


	2. chapitre 2

le lendemain, vêtues simplement elles quittèrent là maison. Dès qu'elles arrivèrent, elles écumèrent les magasins, prenant les choses les plus sexy. Hermione fut elle même étonnée du résultat plus tard dans la soirée. Elles avaient vraiment fait la totale. Elles avaient ensuite acheté des magazines de coiffure, mais hermione avait insisté pour faire ''naturelle'' et ne pas se maquiller.

Elles gardèrent leur secret jalousement jusqu'au jour de la rentrée. Ensuite ils reçurent 4 lettres :une qui désignaient les préfets de griffondor, l'autre le préfet en chef des quatre maisons et les deux autres étaient les listes de fourniture.

-Ouah ! je suis préfète en chef ! cria hermione.

-Moi préfet de griffondor, fit ron

-Et moi aussi, fit harry.

-Tu veux échanger ? proposa gentiment hermione. On en parlera au professeur mac Gonnagal si tu veux.

-tu veux vraiment ?

-Oui bien sûr !

-Merci, hermione, je t'adore !

elle sourit. Le jour du départ, elles se réveillèrent après les garçons pour se préparer. Hermione mit une jupe atrocement minuscule selon elle (7 cm au dessus du genou) et un pull over rose bonbon. Elle noua ensuite chastement son écharpe au couleurs de griffondor pardessus son manteau noir, puis mit une paire de sandales à talons haut car elle se trouvait petite( normal avec des amis aussi grands que Ron et harry). Elle ne voulait pas choquer les weasley. Ginny mit aussi une jupe, mais beaucoup plus courte que celle d'hermione (sans pour autant faire mauvais genre) rouge foncé, et un pull over col roulé jaune poussin assorti à ses chaussures. Ensuite chacune aida l'autre pour sa coiffure.

-Et si on changeait de couleur ? proposa ginny (celle là et ses idées fantastiques, lol)

-Comment ?

-j'ai lu un article dans sorcière hair, et il suffit de pointer sa baguette sur ses cheveux et de prononcer wingardium colorum et la couleur souhaitée.

-Mais on a pas le droit de faire la magie en dehors de l'école !

-Ils vont pas nous punir pour avoir voulu être belles, voyons ! en plus, les punitions arriveront quand on sera parties, alors...

-ta mère va nous envoyer une beuglante incroyable !

-oui, c'est le prix à payer !

elles se mirent à rire.

-wingardium colorum blonde !

hermione vit ginny devenir blonde et pouffa de rire.

-Je suis immonde ! je veux être brune.

-d'accord... wingardium colorum brune !

sa chevelure se teignit en noir et hermione applaudit.

-T'es splendide, harry va en tomber dans les pommes !! moi, je n'en ai pas besoin, ce que je veux c'est les avoir lisses.

-je connais une formule : lissum totalus !

les cheveux d'hermione tombèrent en cascade sur son dos et elle s'attarda pour les regarder.

-oh, ils sont magnifiques !

-tu devras renouveler ce sort toutes les semaines si tu veux les garder ainsi.

-LES FILLES ?DESCENDEZ ! ON Y VA DANS DIX MINUTES ! cria Arthur.

-On arrive, monsieur Weasley, répondit hermione en rattachant ses cheveux dans son dos.

Au moment où elles entrèrent dans la cuisine, les bouches de ron et harry faillirent tomber par terre, Fred et George durent les retenir.

-Eh, ça n'est que nous ! fit ginny en embrassant sa mère et en tartinant un toast.

Hermione s'assit à côté et but un café sans sucre avant qu'ils ne montent dans la voiture.

Une fois à la gare, elles se firent draguer des nombreuses fois dont une fois par malefoy.

-beautés, vous êtes contre les pratiques comme le sandwich ?

-non, mais pas avec les furets comme toi ! rétorqua ginny.

-Weasley ? mais t'es trop BELLE !

-Ah bon ? et c'est maintenant que tu le remarque, malefoy ? et ton copain Krum ? comment il va ?

-Oh mon dieu ! GRANGER ?

-Oui, mon cher ? quoi, ne me dis pas que j'ai tant changé ! je me suis juste fait faire une coupe de cheveux.

Dans le train, tous les garçons se perdaient comme par hasard dans leur compartiment et demandaient de l'aide à hermione, ignorant totalement ron et harry, même si celui ci était préfet en chef. Elle restait aimable et distante malgré le nombre de personnes qui venaient la voir.

A l'arrivée, elle, Ron, Harry, Malefoy (car c'était lui le deuxième préfet en chef), deux serdaigles et deux poufsouffles menèrent les nouveaux élèves vers la grande salle et assistèrent sagement à la cérémonie du choipeau puis furent convoqués dans le bureau de mac gonnagal pour l'échange entre elle et harry.

-Bien, alors granger et weasley, allez donc faire monter les premières années dans leurs dortoirs et rejoignez les vôtres. Bonne nuit et soyez à l'heure demain pour votre premier cours de potions.

Depuis le matin, ron et hermione n'arrêtaient pas de se jeter des coups d'œil étranges et Harry les devança en prétendant aller au toilettes et ils restèrent seuls.

-Alors, tu as fait ton devoir de potion ?

-Non. Ça t'étonnes ? je comptais copier sur toi, fit il piteusement.

-ah, non, ron, y en a marre ! tu ne fais jamais tes devoirs et après on se tape des retenues !

-Allez ! tu laisserais bien harry copier, non ?

-non, je ne laisserai pas harry copier ! pourquoi tu dis ça ? je ne suis pas amoureuse de harry, par pitié, Ron !

-Alors de qui ?

-un type que tu connais très bien.

Il devint cramoisi.

-Pourquoi tu veux le connaître, hein ? pour aller lui casser la figure ? parce que tu es jaloux ?

-PAS DU TOUT !!! je ne suis pas jaloux !

-Alors ? fais comme harry, il ne se mêle pas de mes affaires !

-HARRY N'EST PAS AMOUREUX DE TOI !

il se tut tout à coup comme s'il aurait dû se taire.

-Oh, ron... ironisa t'elle, ça tombe mal, je suis amoureuse d'un...

-autre, c'est ça ? de toutes façons tu n'as jamais rien vu !

-laisse moi parler...

-Je suppose qu'ils vont tous te courir après maintenant que t'es belle pour eux...

-Ron...

-Moi je t'es toujours trouvée belle...

-RON TAIS TOI UN PEU ET LAISSE MOI PARLER !

-Non, toi laisse moi finir. Tu vas avoir beaucoup de succès, de mecs, et quand tu seras fatiguée, on viendra voir le pauvre ron !

-Je t'aime, ron, tu comprends ça ? elle prit sa tête entre ses mains et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Il fut tellement surpris par ce baiser qu'il resta immobile jusqu'à ce qu'elle arrête.

-ça va, je ne t'ai pas trop choqué ?

-SI, énormément ! mais bon...

il la souleva de terre et la fit tourner autour de lui avant de prendre de nouveau ses lèvres pour un baiser encore plus possessif.

-Weasley ! tu t'es déjà approprié notre nouvelle miss je sais tout ?

la voix ironique et froide de drago malefoy envahit le couloir. Ils se séparèrent, mais hermione resta dans ses bras.

-tu as déjà oublié ma chère millicent ?

-Quoi ? Millicent bustrode ? ron, tu as couché avec elle ?

-Mione, je vais t'expliquer...

-tu me dégoûtes ! vous êtes tous les mêmes !

-pour ton information, granger, il s'est tapé la majorité de poudlard, avec son copain harry. Tu devrais le savoir, non ? tu n'es pas leur meilleure amie ?

elle s'enfuit, les larmes aux yeux. Ron, les dents serrées, donna un coup de poing à malefoy et la poursuivit.

-Mione, s'il te plaît ! écoute moi ! cria t'il en tambourinant à sa porte de préfète.

-Vous m'avez trahie ! sanglota t'elle de l'autre côté de la porte.

-Mione, ce n'est pas vrai, t'es une fille, on est des mecs ! y a des choses dont tu parles pas avec nous !

-Tu t'es tapé toutes ces filles avant moi !

-J'ai de l'expérience, c'est tout ! mione, je t'aime ! ouvres moi la porte s'il te plaît.

-Vous avez joués au innocents avec moi ! je n'ai rien vu ! comme une conne ! je comprends pourquoi on te surnomme le dieu ! je ne comprenais pas ces allusions bizarres !merci, maintenant je suis à jour !

il murmura doucement un sort d'insonorisation et alohomora avant d'ouvrir la porte pour la prendre dans ses bras.

-mione, malefoy essaye de tout gâcher. Je t'aime.

-Je sais que tu m'aimes ! il n'est pas question d'amour, mais de confiance !

-tu me fais confiance ?

-non.

Il lâcha un soupir agacé et passa sa main dans ses cheveux et entra dans sa chambre en claquant la porte. Ils ne s'adressèrent plus la parole pendant deux semaines, ou plutôt hermione évita ron de son mieux, restant la plupart du temps avec Ginny. Celle ci lui racontait les derniers potins pour la faire sourire et pour lui faire oublier son frère, mais c'était peine perdue. Hermione ne faisait même plus ses devoirs et ne répondait plus aux innombrables questions de Rogue.

-Miss granger, comment obtient on un concentré actif de mousse de bave de crapaud noir ?

-Je ne sais pas, professeur.

-dix points en moins pour griffondor, fit il, satisfait.

Tout le monde la regarda, surpris, et elle baissa la tête pour éviter le regard interrogatif de harry et de Ron. Après les cours, elle se réfugia à la bibliothèque et s'assit dans une section où personne n'allait jamais. Ginny vint l'y retrouver.

-Hermione, je ne sais pas ce que Ron t'a fait, mais là...

-Et toi et harry ?ça se passe comment ? coupa t'elle, signe qu'elle ne voulait pas approfondir le sujet sur ses relations.

-Oh, rien, ça stagne, il ne veut pas me parler, pourtant je sens que je lui plais.

-Parce que tu es la petite sœur de Ron, je suppose. Agis, donne lui envie de te parler, fais le toi.

-Si tu le dis. Ok, tu m'aides pour mon devoir de métamorphose ?

-Bien sûr ! montre.

Elles commençaient à peine à travailler qu'un fracas énorme retentit et qu'elles entendirent des pas arriver jusqu'à elles. Ron, la chemise de travers, la cravate dénouée, les cheveux emmêlés, plus beau que jamais, posa les mains sur la table et demanda gentiment à sa sœur d'aller voir ailleurs.

-Je crois même qu'il y a une horde de poufsouffles à tes trousses.

-Merci. Bon, mione, je te laisse...

-tu veux bien ramener ce livre chez madame pince, s'il te plait ?

-Naturellement. Toi, essaie d'être diplomate, cette fois, murmura t'elle à son frère en disparaissant parmi les étagères.

Il s'assit en face d'hermione qui ne lui jeta même pas un coup d'œil.

-mione, pourquoi tu m 'évites ?

-Je ne t'évites pas, fit elle d'un air indifférent.

-ça fait deux semaines que tu ne me parles pas.

-Je ne m'en étais pas rendu compte. Maintenant, excuse moi, je dois aller retrouver dean. Il m'attend pour le déjeuner, termina t'elle en se levant.

-tu déjeunes avec Dean ?

-ça t'étonnes ? il est attiré par moi, et je ne suis pas contre une relation stable, en ce moment.

-mione, tu ne peux pas sortir avec lui en sachant que je t'aime !

-Si, je peux très bien.

-Je te l'interdis !

-Tu n'es personne pour m'interdire quoi que ce soit !

-tu as raison, je ne suis personne, se résigna t'il.

Elle leva les yeux vers lui (il était tellement grand)et soupira.

-Ron...laisse moi du temps, s'il te plaît.

-Promets moi que tu ne sortiras pas avec Dean.

-Je te le promets.

_**La suite, pas la suite... bon, c'est moi ki décide de ttes façons, alors... m'en fous (lol) non, dites moi ce ke vous en pensez koi... pour le ginny-drago il ne viendra pa tt de suite fodra de la patience (je suis une spécialiste du suspens...)**_


	3. caliente

Il la souleva avec facilité et l'embrassa furieusement.

-ron, doucement ! on est dans la bibliothèque !

-tu peux pas imaginer à quel point j'ai pu fantasmer sur toi ici, ma mione à moi...

-ron !

-quoi ? je suis un mec !

elle l'embrassa encore une fois.

-alors, on est ensemble ?

-non. Tant que tu ne renonceras pas à ce déjeuner avec dean, coupa t'il.

-Bouffon ! si t'étais moins jaloux, tu verrais que dean ne me jette même pas un coup d'œil, il est trop occupé à regarder ginny !

-Celui là aussi ? mais je vais tous les tuer !

-ron, tu sais que ginny est intéressée seulement par harry.

-Elle m'a dit qu'elle sortait avec un serdaigle de sixième année.

-Oui, il s'appelle David. C'est un moitié moldu, moitié sorcier. Il est très mignon et gentil, en plus !

Elle avait fait exprès de dire ça parce qu'elle savait que Ron mettrait harry au courant et ce serait là qu'elle saurait s'il était amoureux d'elle ou pas.

Deux mois plus tard...

-Potter ! cinq points en moins pour bavardage ! cria rogue de son bureau. Donc, je disais que le professeur Dumbledore a décidé d'organiser un bal pour noël et il veut tous les préfets dans son bureau ce soir après le dîner. Vous pouvez disposer.

Harry était déboussolé. Il ne savait plus que faire, comment faire pour récupérer sa groupie favorite. Elle était toujours gentille avec lui mais il sentait bien qu'elle ne l'adorait plus comme avant. Et son copain, ce David... il avait une subite envie de le tuer. Ils s'enlaçaient sans aucune honte, se bécotaient et se tenaient par la main ! il soupira d'un air excédé et rogue lui retira dix points pour ''bavardage intempestif ''. Il sortit en bousculant tout le monde et se dirigea droit vers la bibliothèque.

Ron regarda hermione d'un air interrogatif et celle ci haussa les épaules d'impuissance. Ça faisait une bonne heure que harry faisait la tête et ils n'arrivaient pas à le dérider. Ron se déplaça et alla jouer aux échecs avec Neville et hermione le tira dans le canapé.

-harry, qu'est ce qui t'arrives ?

-Rien, je...

-ne mens pas, je t'en prie. C'est ginny, c'est ça ?

il hocha la tête.

-tu l'aimes ?

-Oui, je crois... je ne sais plus...Cho...Ginny...

-Cho, elle sort avec quelqu'un d'autre, d'accord ? elle ne s'intéresse pas à toi, harry, sois réaliste. Ginny t'aime depuis des années.

-tu as raison, je vais lui demander de venir avec moi au bal de noël.

Il rassembla son courage et le lendemain le lui demanda.

-gin, il faut que je te parle.

-bien sûr, Harry. Je t'écoute.

Elle se sépara de ses amies et l'accompagna jusqu'à la porte.

-Tuveuxbienm'accompagneraubaldenoël ? enchaîna t'il.

Elle éclata d'un rire cristallin et lui fit signe de répéter.

-tu veux bien venir avec moi au bal ?

elle afficha un air tout sauf désolé.

-Oh, harry, je suis navrée, un septième année m'a déjà demandé et je n'ai pas pu dire non.

-C'est pas grave je trouverai quelqu'un d'autre, répondit il en se redressant, sa fierté retrouvée.

-Cependant, je ne suis pas contre une invitation à pré au lard.

-Pourquoi pas ? oh, je l'ai déjà promise à Lavande ! dommage, ce sera pour une autre fois.

Il était fier de la vanne qu'il venait de lui envoyer et s'en alla, alors qu'elle se précipitait vers l'aile des serpentards sans s'en rendre compte. Elle cogna un torse puissant et tomba les quatre fers en l'air, et furieuse, les larmes aux yeux, elle asséna à son ''agresseur'' un coup de pied dans le tibia.

-Putain, tu peux pas faire attention où tu vas ?

-Weasley, on se calme ! je te signale que tu cours dans les couloirs alors que c'est interdit...

-Je ne courais pas ! se défendit elle, reconnaissant Malefoy.

-dix points en moins pour griffondor.

-enculé !

-vingt ! tu veux continuer, weasel ?

elle se releva et le poussa sans le faire bouger d'un cheveu.

-Pousse-toi, je ne veux même pas discuter avec toi...

les larmes coulaient à flots à présent et elle essayait de le contourner pour partir.

-JE TE DIS DE TE POUSSER !!!!!

-Oh la belette est en colère ! la provoqua t'il.

Elle ne put résister et le gifla à toute volée. Il saisit sa main lorsqu'elle voulut le gifler à nouveau et la plaqua contre lui, son visage près du sien. Elle remarqua à quel point il était beau. Il ne posa aucune question et l'embrassa furieusement, mordant ses lèvres, explorant sa bouche avec sa langue. Les yeux dans les siens, elle lui répondit tout aussi violemment. Elle ferma les yeux un quart de seconde et s'arracha à leur étreinte trop passionnée pour des ennemis.

Elle avait osé le gifler, lui ! elle ! une weasley ! elle allait le payer. Il s'approcha d'elle et s'aperçut qu'avec ces larmes, elle était vulnérable...et belle. Rousse aux yeux verts, weasley...et belle. Il n'y avait pas d'autre mot. Il fallait qu'il le fasse. De plus, granger et potter arrivaient. Une belle vengeance ! elle se retira avant qu'ils n'arrivent.

-Malefoy...qu'est ce que tu fais ?

-Tais-toi, intima t'il de sa voix chaude en la poussant contre le mur. Elle obéit et put entendre les voix de Hermione et Harry.

-tu aurais dû en profiter pour l'inviter, triple idiot, au lieu de chercher à te venger ! et de quoi, d'ailleurs, elle a peut être été invitée par un septième année !

-j'ai demandé à tout le monde et ce n'est pas le cas ! à moins que ce soit un serpentard...

-ginny n'a pas de préjugés, et c'est tout à fait possible, continua la voix d'hermione.

-Alors, weasley, pas de cavalier pour le bal ?

-ça ne te regarde pas, que je saches, murmura t'elle les dents serrées. Alors il a fait ça par jalousie...

-Je peux t'aider.

-Quoi ?

c'était la première fois de sa vie qu'elle entendait malefoy lui prononcer plus de trois mots agréables.

-Ne me fais pas répéter. Maintenant, embrasse moi.

Elle s'étouffa.

-Fais le, je te dis ! ils arrivent par ici !

-Qu'est ce que tu veux en échange ?

-J'y réfléchirai plus tard.

Quand elle sentit qu'ils étaient près, elle attira la tête blonde et pour le désespoir de drago posa ses lèvres sur sa joue, dans le coin de la bouche et lui chuchota :

-Pourquoi ?

-ne pose pas de questions et fais ce que je te dis, weasel.

Elle ignora le jeu de mot avec son nom et sa langue commença un parcours laborieux entre les deux lèvres de drago. Elle faisait les contours, provoquait, se retirait.

-arrête ce jeu avec moi, t'as compris ? ils sont à moins de 3 mètres.

Harry fit signe à hermione que Malefoy était dans le coin et ils repartirent. Dès qu'elle les sentit s'éloigner elle s'écarta de lui.

-Je pose mes conditions.

-Non. C'est moi qui les pose. Si tu m'obéis au doigt et à l'œil, tu auras Potter sur un plateau d'argent.

-Qu'est ce que tu veux en échange ?

-Tu le sauras en temps voulu. En attendant, va te préparer, on a une sortie à pré au lard cet après midi, histoire de s'afficher ensemble.

-Malefoy...

-Et appelles moi par mon prénom. J'en ai un, que je saches, weasley.

-moi aussi, drago, j'en ai un.

Il ne répondit pas et monta les escaliers menant aux dortoirs des serpentards.

Ginny mit une heure pour choisir une robe convenable. De guerre lasse, elle remit sa robe verte émeraude qui épousait ses formes qui s'arrêtait au dessus du genou. Elle chaussa des sandales noires à talons et se brossa les cheveux pour se donner contenance. Elle fit un effort incroyable pour arriver avec cinq minutes de retard et trouva drago, assis dans le parc qui la regardait fixement, ses yeux gris sans expression la dardant de la tête aux pieds. Elle se sentit tout de suite ridicule et faillit retourner à l'intérieur mais son nom retentit et une main toucha la sienne.

-Gin !

c'était harry, décoiffé comme toujours, beau comme un dieu dans son tee shirt noir qui dessinait ses muscles.

-oui ? lâcha t'elle d'un air extrêmement froid et distant.

-Tu viens ? on t'attend, nous !

elle le toisa.

-Je croyais que JE ne faisais pas partie du voyage.

-Mais si, voyons.

-désolée, j'ai trouvé quelqu'un pour m'y accompagner. Allez y sans moi, je suis assez grande pour me débrouiller.

Il lui jeta un coup d'œil et vit combien elle était désirable encore aujourd'hui, malgré sa robe très décente et son décolleté sage.

-Bien. On se verra là bas ?

-Probablement, fit elle d'un air évasif.

Il partit et son regard se porta de nouveau vers l'endroit où malefoy était assis. Il n'avait pas bougé, la fixant toujours. Ses mains lui montrèrent quelque chose. Elle ne comprit pas quoi au début, mais en regardant en arrière, elle vit que harry la regardait de loin. Elle augmenta ses déhanchements et descendit le reste des escaliers pour se diriger vers lui.

-On y va ou on attend que le train parte pour lui courir après ?

-Je ne suis pas contre...fit il en haussant les épaules, nonchalant.

Il se redressa et se plaça à son côté, lui prenant la main. Elle devint rouge écrevisse et la retira, comme brûlée par son contact.

-On est supposée être ensemble, ou quoi ?

-oui...non, je sais pas...

-Donnes moi la main et tais toi, ça vaudra mieux.

Elle eut l'impression de marcher sur des verres cassés du parc au train tant les gens les regardaient. Elle releva la tête, rejeta ses cheveux en arrière d'un mouvement gracieux et provoquant du cou et marcha au côté de Drago Malefoy, le craint, le haï.

Elle s'était mise à caresser délicatement sa paume de ses doigts fins et le faisait frissonner bien qu'il ne le montrait pas. Il n'aimait pas ses sensations qu'il ne pouvait pas contrôler. Ensuite, elle entrouvrit ses doigts et les passa entre chacun des siens. Il craqua et se précipita à la porte du compartiment privé des préfets en chefs. Granger était probablement avec ses amis, donc le compartiment serait libre. Il la fit monter avec déférence, comme un véritable gentleman, puis la suivit et ferma la porte à clé avec sortilège d'insonorisation.

Elle avait tout suivi. Il avait réagi à sa caresse presque inconsciente, et s'était empressé de l'emmener dans un compartiment libre pour le verrouiller.


End file.
